Season 15: Magma Incursion
Magma Incursion is the 15th season in Galvatream's Canon. Lord Moltron serves as the antagonist while The Molten Army is the villainous faction. Cole is the focus character. Beasts no longer roam Ninjago, and all seems like peace, yet the past doesn't seem to have had it's time with the Ninja as a new threat soon emerges, born from the very magma itself, The Molten Army has come. Episode 139: A Molten Awakening Cole has a nightmare and foresees a threat of pure magma rise to claim revenge upon something his great ancestor committed in the past. Episode 140: The Cursed One The Ninja encounter a troop of Moltus Warriors and learn of The Cursed One who seemingly destroys all he touches. Episode 141: The Fire Temple The Ninja travel to The Fire Temple and encounter Command Moltar. And learn of The Great Battle that happened within the very building. Episode 142: Earth Legends Kai informs The Ninja about how he had fought against the Moltus once before, but how he had only done so briefly alongside his fellow Oni. And the tale of how The First Elemental Master of Earth defeated the Moltus in The Great Battle. Episode 143: Rise of The Molten Warlord Cole and Kaya encounter General Meltus and General Selina, the latter of whom heralds the return of the great Molten Warlord. Episode 144: The Lava Realm The Ninja are split as Kai takes Cole, Kaya and Jay to The Lava Realm learn more about the Moltus and how to beat them. Episode 145: The Molten Valley Cole and Kaya are separated from Kai and Jay and come across The Molten Valley, the central fortress of Lord Moltron. Episode 146: The Choice Cole and Kaya rejoin Kai and Jay as they discover a choice before them. A choice that could end The Lava Realm for good, or destroyer Ninjago for ever. Episode 147: Revelations Cole discovers how his great ancestor defeated the Moltus in the first place. Kai works to hold the Moltus back as Kaya and Jay obtain many different scrolls and books from the molten library. Episode 148: Return to Ninjago Cole, Kaya, Jay and Kai return to Ninjago where Cole fights against Lord Moltron in a fight to determine Ninjago's future. Characters * Cole * Kaya * Caleb * Lloyd * Master Wu * Pixel * Zane * Nya * Kai * Jay * Caleb * Misako * First Elemental Master of Earth * Lord Moltron * Commander Moltar * General Selina * General Meltus * Moltus Warriors * Moltus Soldiers * Moltus Scouts * Moltus Dragon Riders * Moltus Royal Guards Sets Note: These are not real Sets 70764- Molten Prison -Cole -Moltus Warrior -Kaya 70765-Aether Mech -Kaya -Commander Moltar -Kai 70766-Molten Roller -General Selina -Moltus Soldier x2 -Jay -Nya 70767-Energy Jet -Lloyd -General Meltus -Moltus Dragon Rider -Pixel 70768-Molten Dragon Ambush -General Meltus -Moltus Dragon Rider -Zane -Kai -Jay -Moltus Warrior 70769-The Molten Castle -Lord Moltron -Cole -Master Wu -Kaya -Moltus Royal Guard x2 Commander Moltar Battle Gear Packs 70770-Cole and Jay 70771-General Meltus and General Selina Category:Stories Category:Season Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe